inferno_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Talents
The Talents system is a vital source of unlocking potential strength for your units. It also provides multiple passive bonuses, many of which boost the strength of some or all of your units and others being the only known methods of increasing your "income rate" of the various resource-gathering techniques. General Notes -Upgrading Talents consumes Fruit of Talent, obtained primarily from the Talent Tree in the Wilderness but also obtainable as random drops from Wilderness exploration, daily rewards and zone completions. -The Talents consist of Primary Talents on the wheel that get upgraded with XP, and Secondary Talents that get upgraded by choice when you obtain Talent Points. -Pressing the Upgrade button will give 500 xp to a randomly selected primary Talent that you have unlocked, at a cost of 500 Fruit of Talent. There is a 20% chance that this will give 2500 xp at the same Fruit cost. -Initially you start off with only the first primary Talent unlocked. Additional primary Talents are unlocked once the predecessor Talent reaches level 20. -Each of the primary Talents gives a permanent passive buff to one of the stats of your entire team, the strength of which depends on that talent's Level. -Each of the primary Talents is also linked to one or two Miracles. When that Talent reaches a certain level, the maximum possible level of its linked Miracles increases by 5. -Each of the primary Talents will grant an additional Lineage slot to ALL of your units once it reaches a certain level. The initial Talents grant this at a lower level than the later ones. -Each of the primary Talents will grant Talent Points at several different levels, which can be spent by choice on the Secondary Talents to upgrade them. -Secondary Talents are divided into two sets: One set is for each Race of Servitor, and adding points into that talent will grant stat boosts to every Servitor you own of that specific Race. The second set are the Income talents; each one boosts one of the various income sources in the game. Adding points into one of these talents will boost the effectiveness of that income source. -The maximum number of points you can put into the same secondary Talent at one time is level limited. Primary Talents POWER TALENT: Boosts Physical damage of team. Linked to Diablo and Baal. INTELLECTUAL TALENT: Boosts Magic Damage of team. Linked to Mephisto and Ragnaros. DEFENSE TALENT: Boosts Physical Defense of team. Linked to Samael and Belial. Grants a Lineage slot at level 50. ANTI MAGIC TALENT: Boosts Magic Defense of team. Linked to Ballzebul and Balbeleet. Grants a Lineage slot at level 50. LIFE TALENT: Boosts Maximum HP of team. Linked to Mastema and Sariel. Grants a Lineage slot at level 60. TECHNICAL TALENT: Boosts Maximum TP of team. Linked to Abaddon and Asmodeus. Grants a Lineage slot at level 70. MAGIC TALENT: Boosts Maximum MP of team. Linked to Leviathan and Rahab. Grants a Lineage slot at level 80 SPEED TALENT: Boosts Maximum speed of team. Linked to Sargeras and Mammon. Grants a Lineage slot at level 90. Secondary Talents Note for the Race talents, all of them boost All Attributes and Resistances of that race and get a counter to another race, getting % damage boosts against that race. HEROISM (Humans). Counters Animals. ROAR OF THE WILD (Animals). Counters Insects. HEART OF SWARM (Insects). Counters Plants. NATURAL BELIEF (Plants). Counters Ghosts (this is the in-game description, assumed to mean Undead) DEATH PACT (Undead). Counters Dragons. DRAGON FORCE (Dragons). Counters Deities. PROTECTION OF LIGHT (Deities). Counters Devils. APOCALYPSE (Demons). Counters Humans. Now for the Income secondary talents. QUICK LEARNER: Obtain +1%/lvl EXP from clearing instances. FINANCE MANAGEMENT: Obtain +2%/lvl Gold from clearing instances. WORD OF SACRED TREE: Improves the chances for advanced Talent Tree fruits to grow by 4%/lvl. SOUL COLLECTION: Increases the chances of getting an advanced soul (next color up) by 3% per level in Soul Collection. SCROLL MASTERY: Grants +3%/lvl Learning Essence when exploding Scrolls. CEREMONY HOST: Grants +3%/lvl growth rate when doing servitor Sacrifice EXPLORATION: Grants +4%/lvl increased chance of special events when exploring the wilderness. This is assumed to be the rarer events that give a stat boost or rare item. RICH RESOURCES: Grants a +3%/lvl chance of a successful puzzle piece draw in any puzzle.